


sbi character analysis because i need a life

by Ariaizz



Series: mcyt has taken over my life [8]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Character Study, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Gen, Other, ghostbur and villbur are also in this, use this as you like :)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariaizz/pseuds/Ariaizz
Summary: sometimes i see sbi being written ooc, so use this as you please to help your writing :)
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit & Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: mcyt has taken over my life [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007133
Comments: 12
Kudos: 136





	1. pre-george's house being burnt down

**Author's Note:**

> correct me if i get anything wrong

_**Ph1lza** _

**Personality:** He’s a fatherly figure that wants the best for his sons. His bullshit tolerance is also rather high. He’s a bit chaotic himself, but not nearly as much as his sons. Just overall a nice, chill dad that loves his sons a whole bunch.

**Intent:** I’m not exactly sure his intent on the SMP, though I do know he wants anarchy. Or leaning towards it I believe it’s because he wants to keep the server at peace and stop wars from happening. So, without a government- something that was a big part of it all; that wouldn’t happen.

  
  


_**Technoblade** _

**Personality:** Monotone voice, unique humor, gets distracted easily, terrible in social ques, and a good fighter with smarts; you know the drill. He says things for shock factor but just passes it as if he’s asking how your day was. People say that he’s dead to the world, but he just doesn’t show much weakness. He tells it as it is and is rather blunt.

**Intent:** He wants anarchy and chaos. His entire point on the SMP is “fuck the government.” The only reason why he sided with Pogtopia in the first place was that they were trying to tear down a government- not because he wanted them to get their homeland back. If anything he was neutral. That’s why he betrayed Pogtopia; they were trying to get the government, and have L’manburg back; not destroy it. So, he went against that, since his morals are literally just “fuck you and the government let me be solo and by myself.”

  
  


_**Wilbur Soot** _

**Personality:** He is someone who is chaotically chill. He is also quite stubborn, but can easily change his mind. Contradictory in that sense. However, he is someone who takes pride in his work and will do anything to do the best he can for him and the people involved (citizens of L’manburg in this case). But if it includes someone on his side getting hurt, god fucking damn it, he’s isn’t going to let up.

**Intent:** He wanted land that he could call his home, and follow his own rules. Also where he could sell drugs. He wanted independence, then he wanted power, but ended up getting banished.

  
  


_**Villbur** _

**Personality:** Remember when I said Wilbur can easily change his mind? Yeah, well corrupt Wilbur; or Villbur is a cause of that. He’s someone who runs on ambition, and hungry for power. And if he’s not going to get it then fuck you no one is. And thanks to him being stubborn as all hell, he’s likely to not (and didn’t) change. He viewed everyone as a traitor. I’m a fucking idiot and idk why but that’s just something important I guess.

**Intent:** He wanted to blow shit up. Since there was no chance of winning. They wanted L’manburg back, and even if they fought and won they would lose, and not get what they wanted; he wanted to destroy L- Manburg, so that way, it would be a tie. Schlatt would lose Manburg, and Wilbur wouldn’t get it. It was a lose-lose and that was better than a win-loose in Wilbur’s book. Self-destruction; amirite?

  
  


_**Ghostbur** _

**Personality:** He’s a very… fragile person. He feels guilt, regret, and all these negative emotions but he doesn’t know why because he can’t remember. He only remembers a few things and has amnesia. He stumbles on his words a bunch and seems hesitant about most things. He seems to be passionate about music, building, and his library though! He seems to be in a better mood, and less hesitant when being treated nicely. He doesn’t pick much of a fight and isn’t resistant enough to stop someone from leaving. He honestly needs comfort, man. He’s also very wholesome and not that chaotic.

**Intent:** He wants to remember what he forgot and help in little ways. Also, try to fix his relationships with everyone. He doesn’t have much he wants to but, he does encourage sbi. Except maybe Techno.

  
  


_**TommyInnit** _

**Personality:** Tommy is the youngest in the SMP and has probably been through the most shit. He wants a place to call home. If that means going through war, so fucking be it. He’s chaotic and stubborn, but he’ll stay loyal to his goal. He’s smarter than he lets on. He disagreed with Villbur’s intent to blow up Manburg, seeming as he’d much rather have a war to get what he wanted back, then have a lose-lose situation, but stuck with Villbur’s side because he trusted him. He didn’t help with Villbur’s morals and stuck to his own- because it’s Tommy and he’s like that. He’s also clingy with Tubbo since he’s the only one that hasn’t betrayed him yet and I just think their friendship is neat.

**Intent:** He wants his fucking home back. He will stay with his set goal until he reaches it because he’s stubborn as fuck and it’s Tommy, what more would you expect. He also wants to keep all of his original discs close to him and safe, seeming as they are a prized possession to him.

  
  


_**Tubbo_** _

**Personality:** He’s a nice kid that’s actually really chaotic. He loves bees and simply does the morally right thing. He wants to help his friends and doesn’t want to betray their trust. (He was a traitor to Schlatt, because he wasn’t his friend, and didn’t agree with him (for the most part.)) He’s just nice and comforting overall.

  
**Intent:** I believe he wants to make it back to how L’manburg was! Maybe not with the walls, but at least back to a place called home. He also just wants to follow good morals, and just do what he’s been doing, As far as I know, he’s just vibing, doing presidential stuff. Just bein’ Big Law.


	2. how they show affection/love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how they show affection/love!! short chapter.

** _Ph1lzA_ **

Phil shows love through protection. Be on his good side, and you get a home, free food, and a dad. Even if he has a very bad favoritism problem.

** _Technoblade_ **

Techno, despite popular belief actually does show affection. He does by gifts. Giving items, repairing stuff, healing etc, etc. Probably because emotions are fucking difficult.

** _Wilbur Soot_ **

Ah yes, the duality of all men, Wilbur Soot. Whether he's insane, a ghost, or his normal brotherly self, he (tries) to help emotionally. Usually works the best when he's normal, hints the tries.

** _TommyInnit_ **

He says and sometimes acts like he hates everyone, but he actually doesn't. He's a loyal fuck. He can spew dirt on you all he wants, but if he sticks with you no matter what, then you're on his good side, and is most likely loyal to you.

** _Tubbo__ **

As for Tubbo, I'm a tad bit clueless since I don't tend to pay attention to his character much in-depth but if I were to guess it would be touch. Hugs, hugs and more hugs, you get the deal. Where Tubbo is clingy physically, Tommy is clingy.. emotionally? All that matters is that they are both clingy fucks.

***the thing about all of these is that if you betray them, it will go a full 180. the only ones that this doesn't apply to 100% are the clingy duo. but even then it will still happen to some degree.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i might make another chapter but it's up to date

**Author's Note:**

> please give feedback! comments will be appreciated, but kudos are pretty pog too! <3


End file.
